Mystery World
The Mystery World (謎の世界, World of Mystery?) is the planet in which Pokémon live by themselves. It is the setting of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. The Mystery World and the human world are parallel to each other, permitting for travel between the two. Any humans that somehow do travel to the Mystery World from the human world are turned into Pokémon to prevent any global imbalance. As a result of this, there are technically no humans in the Mystery World, only Pokémon. History This section is unfinished. Red Rescue Team The events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team take place on the Air Continent. Beyond the Shadows Main article: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows The events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows take place on the Grass Continent. Infinite Bittercold The events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity take place on the Mist Continent. Super Adventure This section contains spoilers for Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The events of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon mainly take place on the Water and Air Continents. Geography The Mystery World consists of five main continents and a string of islands. The continents are known as the Water, Air, Grass, Mist, and Sand Continents, with the names based off of their prominent environments. Scattered across these continents are various Mystery Dungeons, labyrinthine structures with several floors that are explored to complete rescues, jobs, and other tasks. Their layouts change every time they are accessed, making it impossible to predict how to get through the dungeon beforehand. These dungeons are home to many hostile Pokémon, but there are some who help exploration and rescue teams, such as Kecleon and the Secret Bazaar employees. Dungeons can have as many as 99 floors, and as little as three. Pokémon tend to live in towns scattered throughout the world. On the Air Continent, Pokémon can also live in Friend Areas scattered throughout the continent. The main currency of the Mystery World is Poké, which is worth much more than the human world's Poké Dollars. Water Continent The Water Continent is the starting island in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. The easternmost island was explored somewhat by the Red Rescue Team. Locations Settlements Dungeons The easternmost island also contains the dungeons Wish Cave, Joyous Tower, and Purity Forest. The Voidlands dungeons–Abyssal Badlands, Cave of the Deep, Calm Craggy Area, and Reverse Mountain–are not listed because, while Pelipper Island does list them as in the Water Continent, they are located in an alternate dimension and cannot be accessed normally. Air Continent The Air Continent is the setting for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. It is also visited in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Locations Settlements Dungeons Grass Continent The Grass Continent is the setting for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows. Locations Settlements Dungeons = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows = The dungeons in the Future World are not listed because the Future World was erased from existence at the end of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Shadows. = Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon = Mist Continent The Mist Continent was the setting of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Locations Settlements Dungeons = Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity = = Super Mystery Dungeon = Sand Continent Locations Settlements Dungeons Category:Pokémon universe Category:Unfinished